


Tyler does not have a magical uterus

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos





	Tyler does not have a magical uterus

The whole "mated" thing comes with a whole package of surprises that Josh really wished someone warned him about.

Like one time they were having sex, and Josh heard Tyler's voice so loudly inside his mind that he fell off the bed.

It wasn't his finest moment.

Along with the occasional telepathy, Josh has developed a stupid possessive streak. Tyler hasn't mentioned it, but Josh is sure he's noticed the way Josh growls at every male that looks at Tyler.

Josh has also grown a strange impulse to bite Tyler while having sex. Tyler doesn't seem to mind. If anything, he gets off on it.

Tyler's been introduced to a better sense of smell, which freaks him out to no end. ("J, I can _smell_ what Mark had for breakfast and now I want Lucky Charms what is this.")

Josh is thinking that maybe he should talk to someone with a human mate before some more weird side affects pop up. Maybe Tyler will develop super strength. Maybe Tyler will be able to actually growl. Maybe Tyler will turn into a werewolf. Maybe Tyler will somehow grow a magical uterus and give birth to a litter of pups.

Josh doesn't mention any of his worries to Tyler. Especially the last one.

 

Josh finally breaks down and calls his sister, who talks to her husband, who introduces Josh to one of his friends who's mated to a human, who turns out to be none other than Spencer Smith, what.

 

"Where are we going?" Tyler asks. They've just landed in LA, and Josh has just given the taxi driver Spencer's address.

"To meet Spencer Smith and Brendon Urie," Josh says.

Tyler blinks. "Any particular reason why?"

Josh shrugs. "Wolf stuff," he says a vaguely as he can.

Tyler raises an eyebrow. "What kind of 'wolf stuff?'"

"Spencer and Brendon are mated," Josh says, quietly, so the taxi driver won't hear. "Spencer's a werewolf, and Brendon's human."

Tyler nods. "Okay. So?"

"I'm just-" Josh flounders a little. "Gah, I'm just making sure you won't turn into a werewolf or give birth or something."

Tyler's face makes a weird mix of freaked out and amused. "Really?"

"Not exactly," Josh says, running a hand through his hair.

"Then what do you mean?" Tyler asks.

Josh sighs. "I'm not quite sure what to expect, since you're human. Human mates don't happen often."

"Oh." Tyler nods a little, grabbing Josh's hand.

 

Spencer and Brendon are quite obviously mated, and Josh's wolf allows Spencer to shake Tyler's hand. 

It's a little hard to see Brendon tackle Tyler into a hug, though. 

"It took me a while to get used to it," Spencer tells Josh. "But you have to, with a mate like that." 

Josh nods, doing his best to unclench his fists. It really wouldn't do to have Spencer punch Josh for hurting his mate. 

 

 

"What changes have you noticed yet?" Spencer asks once they're all seated inside his and Brendon's house. 

"Heightened sense of smell," Josh says. "Why? Are there more coming?" 

Brendon nods. "My hearing and my sense of smell both increased." 

"He heals faster now, too," Spencer adds. 

Josh nods, running a hand through his hair. "And what about... pregnancy? Is he going to be able to give birth?" 

"Wait, you weren't joking? Pregnancy's an actual concern?" Tyler yelps, turning to Josh. "And you continued to sleep with me?" 

"You'd look beautiful pregnant, babe," Josh coos, wrapping an arm around Tyler. "Come on, imagine it. You pregnant with my pups?" 

Tyler stares at Josh in unadulterated horror. "We are never having sex again." 

Spencer and Brendon both giggle. 

"I don't think you're going to get pregnant, Tyler. Brendon hasn't," Spencer says. 

"I don't care," Tyler says firmly. "It'll just be a punishment for putting that image into my head. And for him enjoying that image." 

Josh nuzzles Tyler's neck. "You won't last a day," he murmurs. 

"Is that a challenge?" Tyler asks. 

"Nope," Josh says. "It's a fact." He punctuates the last word with a nip to Tyler's neck.

Tyler shivers. "Stop that," he says, but his protest loses it's conviction as he slides onto Josh's lap. 

Spencer and Brendon are both exchanging _aw, aren't those two adorable?_ looks. Josh can't bring himself to care as he wraps his arms around Tyler's waist.

 

 

"Do you really think I'd look pretty pregant?" Tyler asks. 

Josh laughs, and Tyler glares. 

"Yes, I think you'd look gorgeous pregnant," Josh say, smacking a kiss to Tyler's forehead. 

"I'd look fat," Tyler grumbles. 

"You'd look like mine," Josh murmurs, pressing a bruising kiss to Tyler's neck. Tyler shudders, then groans. 

"This conversation shouldn't make me want sex." 

"Come on," Josh says, pressing Tyler against their hotel bed. 

Tyler sighs, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist. "Fuck you," he mumbles before pulling Josh down for a kiss. 

"Told you that you wouldn't last a day." Josh smirks into their kiss. 

"Fuck you," Tyler repeats.


End file.
